borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aries
does anyone have one stronger than 1371 damage? my Xbox Live gamertag is Distant719 I removed the following sentence from the main page because it's wrong: "The Reference may also refer to the popular God of War franchises' Aries, the ancient Greek personification of war, as he takes Kratos as his servant for eternity." The Greek god of war is "Ares" not "Aries." See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ares. Can an Aires exist with x3 shock? Also, is the x3 damage Aires hacked? Sherio X9 03:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : Yes it can. So far i have seen only x2 and x3 Aries, and i dont know if x4 exists. ::its about time we got a legendary shock weapon other than orion or did i miss something? 15:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya missed something cuz i think there is a rocketlauncher called the "rhino" that can deal shock damage am i right? (sarcastic but no offence) No signature found... 15:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :rhino is not a shock weapon. the special part is erupting rockets. anybody else? i thought sure there was another shock weapon. (no offense taken) 09:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::There is certainly a X4 shock weapon Rhino.-IDJV :as i stated above, the rhino is not a shock weapon. it can have any element other than explosive for an accessory. 09:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Krom's Sidearm and the Tsunami? Those are the only other unique weapons I remember that uses shock, other than the Orion of course. --Nagamarky 11:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::i believe you yourself pointed out that krom's sidearm (which is a revolver in the cut scene) uses garden variety shock accessory. so orion is sole citizen of shockville pre dlc3? hmm. 19:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Not sure how to take picture, but i have an anarchy aries, 808x3 damage, x3 shock, 4 clip, not sure off the top of my head accuracy and rof, somewhere in the 90 and 2 range, respectivly. If I can get my hands on a camera i'll post a picture of the screen... 07:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Anarchy is a modded 1, don't put up a picture no 1 wants to see it here, and this isn't the begging page ppl, at least start a forum under item trading. TreeJs 12:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- Awesome! yes. it is. 21:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) chimera *Has a connection with the Atlas Chimera, can have both of the red text effects making it quit a deadly weapon. --User:Extertionist edit -to be possible to find in game, like the BLR Dove, but considered highly unlikely --an editor :i disbelieve you. please explain "have both of the red text" and/or provide screenshot. i should point out that red text has no effect on the weapon other than rarity, elemental for both is from accessory. 06:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Red text only comes from the titles. The only way to get two flavor texts is to get two titles, and the only way to get that is by modding. --Nagamarky I have a Pearlescent Chimera Aires, and yes, it has both the red text from the chimera and the aires. Also, I am on the Playstation 3, so it is not a modded weapon. I'll post a picture soon. Post by Greyfox198 :greyfox if you look around the wiki and its forums you will see that no system is immune to cheating. chimera is a title and aries is a title and the game does not confuse these terms. which accessory does your gun have? i ask because under the new rules guns may have only one accessory and the power of these weapons derives from these accessories not the "red text". you will have a shock icon for aries heal or an explosive icon for chimera. 07:16, April 8, 2010 (UTC) i am looking forward to the picture though. Don't believe a single word extertionist says, he tried this bullshit on a different forum so fuck off you modding cunt! A Lonely Nomad 20:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) First off, please we don't need a picture of your modded weapon, secondly "I am on the Playstation 3, so it is not a modded weapon." What is this? a retard alert? TreeJs 20:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I believe greyfox, as i in fact actually have a pearlescent Aries Chimera, that i got in the secret armoury, while playing with two of my friends, so i believe it exists, same as the hornet can cross with the dove. Firehawk234 11:15, April 11, 2010, (UTC) :Firstly, two of your friends. Tell me if you get one while farming alone - until then, I'm of the opinion that your friends dropped them. Secondly, Aries is a title, Chimera is a title - do you simply refuse to read what Lonely Nomad said? Item card naming conventions are prefix and title. Explain the two titles then. The Hornet accessory can spawn with the Dove barrel, but the Aries and Chimera both rely on accessories,, and cannot coexist. Your turn. --Nagamarky 10:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::i would very much like to see that gun. just so you know - when the hornet crosses with the dove it is a hornet with dove barrel and only one title (and red text) appears on item card. 10:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What is the special weapon part for the Aries and for the Chimera? 13:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.acc5_Heal_AtlasAries --Nagamarky 13:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) If nagamarky says its modded, its modded, but I think we all know its modded. A Lonely Nomad 13:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :i still wanna see it. 16:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) One, I didn't know you could mod because I have never tried. And two, fuck off TreeJs. Greyfox198 00:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) i got one of those aries chimera. the main elemental i x4 blast and it has the red text of both areis and chimera so it does all four elemental but i aint sure if it is a mod or not cuz i got a few mods from the same guy Like the guy above me, i have an Aries Chimera but it's an orange, has a 2 shot clip, and does upwards of 1100 damage per shot. It was given to me by a friend today and i was currious if he'd modded it or not. If you'd like a screenshot of it, let me know and i'll get a camera to take a picture sence i'm on the 360 version. - MagnusRyujin Adding an update about the Aries Chimera i have: It seems the Aries effect does NOT activate on the particular one i've got, but the Chimera effect does. Figured it was relevent to anyone curios. -MagnusRyujin :Aries is a title, Chimera is a title. How both can spawn on the same gun is beyond me. (Yes, it is modded.) --Nagamarky 11:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Savage Aris OK I have Savage Aris, it has a two round clip and does 1300 somthing with X3 lighting damage is this modded if it is I will be realy POed. Nope should be all good :) Nice Aries TreeJs 23:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :i see nothing in the stats that would lead me to believe it is illegit. if it is modded it was done correctly. 00:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::What level? 00:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) it's modded (or a construct) according to http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?p=1913625&highlight=aries#post1913625 (edit - in which Darkdrium states it is impossible for the game to attach a prefix other than pearl) see post#950. The stats are probably ok, but what gives it away is "savage" in the name Umm, to un named poster, the Aries can have different prefixes ie. lightning, pearl, savage. all of which i have found in game :) TreeJs 06:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol @ TreeJs lying about modded weapons. Apparently he didn't check the above link on the official Gearbox forum. The Pearl prefix always takes precedent. But of course you know that, as you only post "facts."GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I second the lol. Pearl is the only legit prefix for an Aries as far as my memory serves. Just because other revolvers have such prefixes doesn't mean they can all be applied. By your logic, TreeJs, would you say that I can have a Swift Defiler just because another revolver is Swift? Or that I can have a Patrol Hellfire, because someone else has a Patrol SMG? --Nagamarky 09:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) lol obvs not, ima have to check where that lightning 1 came from then, i swear i remeber me finding that 1, maybe not, though why would some 1 mod it to change the prefix ( in this case change the prefix but not the stats cause said prefix was over written, basically, you are telling me someone modded it from Pearl to Savage, and no effect on the stats just so it can be named different? might just be too stoned and forgot TreeJs 14:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone on the ps3 even own a legit one? all i see are people who pass their crap off as legit when it was clear that the have a modded one. Is it really that rarer than that of other pearlescents? Osang 21 22:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Im on xbox so I dont know, but arent Atlas guns normally more rare than any other manufacturers, save maybe Hyperion? If Im thinking correctly, that would make the already rare pearls even more rare for those two companies. though the only pearl I have found so far was the atlas omega. go figure...Hellz Lips 05:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) it must be illegit anyway, because Mashers don't come with an elemental effect, and mashers are x7 anyway. 05:23, April 18, 2010. -Anonymous person. It does NOT have a masher effect that would be a dead give away. what the hell does POed mean sory im a bit slow 09:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :(P)issed (O)ff (ed). 70's to mid 90's american slang term meaning to take umbrage. 14:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ thats my post forgot to login my badSpRaYiN LeAd 09:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Anyone want to trade or dupe me one of these i have weapons to trade 4 it msg me my gt is I CraGo I